Wally's Beatings
by owlcat92
Summary: A story on Wally, before he was taken in by Uncle Barry (The Flash). Rated for one minor swear and Child Abuse. - Cat
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is a story I wrote... yeah, suprise there right?**

**There is... Child Abuse in this, so yeah. Don't read it if you are really hated for that type of thing.**

No.

Pain, that was all he felt, nothing but. He didn't feel joy, he didn't feel happiness, it was just clouded over in pain, something that he still couldn't hide.

Especially from his father. The one who hurts him.

His mother didn't help, she just yelled at him, and told his father to do better in the beatings. More damage, more pain.

She stood there and told his father to hit him harder, and stronger… because he wasn't the perfect son they wanted. That they felt they deserved.

Not that they did.

* * *

"YOU ARE A FAILURE! USELESS! STUPID!" His father yelled, at him. All because he didn't do well in a test "YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP!"

He was hit across the face then shoved into the wall.

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE ALIVE! WE CARED FOR YOU, WE PAY FOR YOU AND WHAT DO YOU GIVE US?! NOTHING! JUST YOUR STUPID MIND!"

A punch to the stomach.

"WHY DO WE EVEN KEEP YOU!? YOU'RE WORTHLESS!"

Kick in the head.

"WE GIVE YOU A ROOF ABOVE YOUR HEAD! AND FOOD ON THE TABLE! YOU GO TO SCHOOL, AND YOU JUST DON'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!"

He banged his head on the table, before starting to hit him harder, bigger punches, harder slaps, stronger kicks. More pain.

"YOU ARE A SCREW UP! YOU. FAIL. AT. EVERYTHING!"

He stomped on his head, hard enough to hurt, badly, but not to crush it.

He gave up resisting, no… he gave up thinking at these moments, so he couldn't feel the pain, at school he didn't think because the bruises hurt too badly, his mind was fuzzy. He was always hungry, he never seemed to have food.

* * *

He soon found himself in his room, tossed hard up against the wall, blood seeping from every part of his body, bruises everywhere, his left arm couldn't move and his legs couldn't work, he was broken.

What did someone like he do to get this? Nothing that he could remember…

It started with small things like 'Try harder' and 'Come on, more.'

Then it grew to a small slap, and a raised voice, then to a punch in the shoulder and the first signs of shouting. Now it was at a peak, a peak of blood and screaming, bruises and punching. Of broken bones… broken legs, something that without he felt powerless, slow and normal.

Without his legs, he felt like nothing.

He felt like he had taken everything that could come before his body gave up, before he could die. Heck, he had been stabbed once, right in the shoulder.

But what could he do? He didn't have anything to get out… he didn't have anything…

A soft beep caused him to turn his head, giving a small smile.

A phone.

About 3 weeks ago, his mother had lost her phone. She screamed and searched the whole house for it, even sent his father on him once… but after she couldn't find it, she went out and bought another one… then Wally had found the phone.

His first thought was to give it back… then he thought of the beatings. They wouldn't believe that he had found it, so he kept it… so that he had something to help him if he needed to.

Like now.

He picked it up, blood covering the screen, and started to call a number… a number that he cared about more than ever.

Uncle Barry.

He cared about him, Uncle Barry did, he always made him feel so special… so happy.

_"Hellllooo?" _ Barry said, in his normal happy voice. You could hear the smile on his lips.

"U-Uncle Barry" He whispered.

_"Wally?" _He asked, the smile in his voice disappearing.

"I need h-help. Can't m-move."

_"Hold on, Kid. I'll be there soon."_

"Don't tell my p-parents… they c-can't k-know your h-h-here…"

He paused for a second _"OK Kid, be there soon."_

He hung up.

Soon… so soon… and he will never need to feel that pain again, ever again.

He waited…

1 minute

2 minutes

3 minutes.

He heard a noise outside, and soon heard "Wally, you in here Kid?"

"Yes" He whispered, and he turned his head to see his Uncles head, dressed in his uniform, through the window.

Barry saw him propped up on the wall, and his face shifted into horror.

"Wally, what happened" He demanded.

"D-Dad…" He whispered, his eyes heavy "He… He…"

"Shh. I'm getting you out of here."

He slid into the room, and grabbed a bag which was on the ground, before opening some draws and pulling out clothes and shoving them in.

"Come on…" Barry whispered to himself, almost telling himself Wally would be OK.

He turned around, backpack on his back and slowly picked up Wally, and the phone lying next to him off the ground, holding him bridal style.

"You're going to be OK."

He opened the window wider and climbed out, holding Wally tighter, but he soon found himself on the ground, safely.

"Ready?" He whispered, and Wally nodded, giving a small smile.

He started running, Wally feel asleep.

**What did you think? **

**Please, Review and/or PM me.**

**- Cat =^.^=**


	2. Message

**Wassup, Dudes (Or Dudettes)?**

**After all the reviews for this story... I shall write another chapter for you! And see what you think, but this story doesn't have a solid plot. So... yeah. **

**Let's meet Aurt Iris shall we? **

**- Cat =^.^=**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello. This chaper isn't as long... but I hope you enjoy.**

Barry felt Wally go slack in his arms. He whimpered.

Yes, the Flash (Fastest man alive) whimpered when a boy went slack on him… but this wasn't just a boy. This was his nephew, one of the people he cared most about in the world.

He whimpered again, the world buzzing past him at the speed of sound… he didn't need to worry about being heard. He was so worried.

He still didn't quite understand what had happened… had Iris's brother… hurt him?

No, he didn't want to believe that. He would never…

Barry slowed down slightly as his mind went deep into thought.

The way this CHILDS father would just glare at him, and suddenly smile when Iris or he turned to him… or how his face would start to turn red when Wally came home from school, looking tired.

Barry sped up faster.

Yes, that…_ monster_ had hurt Wally. And when he got his hands on him…

No. He shook his head. He wouldn't go that low.

He looked Wally over, he looked so pale… so sick. So… helpless.

His eyes narrowed, he would never give him back to those _creatures_.

He speed down his street, then as fast as he could, vibrated his molecules through the wall and entered his home… where he would tell Iris everything.

"IRIS!" He yelled, setting Wally on the couch. Not caring about the blood on the leather "IRIS!"

Iris poked her head around the top of the staircase to look at him "Yes?"  
"Get down here, right now. We have a big problem."

Iris walked down the stairs, and Barry quickly changed out of his Flash costume… then grabbed the medical kit.

"What is it, Barry?" She asked in her normal quiet, yet beautiful tone.

"It's Wally. He's badly hurt, and could die from blood loss."

Iris's eyes widened and rushed into the living room, seeing her nephew laying on the couch.

She grabbed the kit from Barry and pulled out disinfectant, and began dabbing it onto the wound "What happened to him?"  
Barry shook his head "I needed to get him out soon, but from what I can guess… your brother did this."

"No! He would never…" Iris began, then she stopped and starting warping bandages on him "He would never…"

"I think he has Iris, I asked him what happened, and all he could say was 'Dad'"

Iris looked into Wally's face, and smiled. He was such a lovey boy, always polite and caring… he gave people second chances and always tried his hardest… he was smart but didn't show it most of the time, instead going for the 'Clown' of the classroom… and Iris and Barry loved him to bits for everything about him.

She moved onto his legs… and she felt something she shouldn't have. It was broken, and she could feel it.

"Barry" She whispered quickly "I think this leg is broken."

Barry's eyes widened "Are you sure?"  
"Yes. And so it his other one. And his arm. Oh what did they do to him?"  
"I don't know, Iris. But we can't take him to a hospital… they would ask to many questions… like how I got him here."

"I know. We need somebody though."  
Barry thought for a second "I guess we need to wait. We can't do anything…"

Iris nodded then her eyes sparkled and she got up, grabbed a broom and calmly asked "Barry, snap this in half."

Barry looked at her, then grinned. He snapped it in half a second later.

She grabbed it and splintered his leg, to give him some support.

"Barry, what are we going to do? We can't leave him with his parents."  
"I know Iris. I know."

They looked at each other then Barry said "Sleep down here?"  
"Sleep down here."

* * *

It was midnight by the time Wally woke up. His mind was fuzzy, but when he saw a roof above his head, he jumped. Where was he? Was he at home? No, he was with Uncle Barry he swore a minute ago.

He turned his head to see both of his favourite people in the whole world sleeping on the floor next to him.

"Thank you Uncle Barry, Aunt Iris" He whispered "I needed a hero."

His eyes closed slowly again falling into a deep sleep. He smiled.

**Aww... sweet right? I have an idea for the Next chaper... so hold tight.**

**- Cat =^.^=**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here we are... I think only a couple more chapters will be in this story, maybe 1, 2, or 3.**

Uncle Barry sat on a chair, glancing over at Wally when ever he could. His hands whee holding a cup of Coffee, something a speedster really shouldn't exposed to, but he couldn't help it. He was worrying to much.

He was vibrating so hard the cup just feel through his hands, causing the liquid to spill everywhere.

He sighed "Come on Wally, wake up."

Wally turned slightly in his sleep at the sound of his voice, but Barry wasn't about to start talking loudly to wake him, no he was going to gently ease him out of sleep.

_Beep-Beep-Beep_

Barry sighed, and picked up his communicator, ready to shove what ever mission they had for him up their nose.

_"Flash, it's me."_

"I don't care Bats."

_"You will need to, Flash. There is a-"_

"Listen Bats, no. I'm not coming. I'm having a bad family Crisis, and I am not leaving my home until I know he will be OK."

_"… he?"_

Flash sighed "Yes, he. My nephew."

_"Wally? Fine. You can stay, but… but only if you tell me what's wrong."_

Flash looked completely gobsmacked "Bats… did you just act human?"  
Batman growled and Flash grinned, before his face went completely slack.

"Something happened to him, both his legs are broken as well as one of his arms… and he hasn't woken up yet. I'm getting worried, I just want him to be OK."

Batman didn't answer, then said _"I'll tell Dick. I have a feeling he would want to know, they are friends anyway."_

Barry gave a sad smile "Thanks."

He hung up, and stood, walking into the kitchen to grab supplies to clean up that coffee spill.

* * *

Batman just looked at the screen in the Bat-cave.

"Richard" he called, over his training, "Richard, come here please."

Robin looked up, wide eyes. It was always 'Dick' not 'Richard'. Not unless something was wrong.

"Yes Bruce?" He said, walking up to him, pulling of his mask and sitting down.

Batman turned to him "Wally is hurt."

Dick's eyes widened "What'swrong?willhebeok?isitbad?what'sgoingon?answerme!" He spoke just as fast as flash did when he was excited.

Batman shook his head "I don't really know, but apparently he has 3 broken limbs."

"WHAT!" Dick shouted, his eyes fearful.

"And… and he is staying with Flash."

Robin tilted his head "Why?"

"Dick, your excused from training. Go up to your room. I'll try to figure it out."

Richard just looked at his mentor, before he nodded, knowing leaving him alone was a good idea.

* * *

Barry scrubbed the stain on the ground hard, if Iris found this… he shuddered.

He soon got it out and sat back on his chair, before he saw something… something strange.

Wally's wounds, things that should still be open (or recently closed), were faint lines on the boys skin. Barry tilted his head, and looked at him again, before his eyes widened.

He new where he had seen this before. Himself.

Speedsters… they heal fast, just like they do everything fast.

Barry gasped. Did that mean Wally was a speedster? He could be… but surely he would have known by now, it wouldn't be so hard to figure out, he would be eating large amounts… and, let's face it, running at top speed from the sugar intake he has.

Barry looked at the lines on his skin. If he healed his fast… would that mean that this could have been happening for years?

His eyes could have gone red.

Then his eyes widened.

"Uncle Barry?" Wally whispered, so quietly.

"I'm here, Kid" He replied so quietly, so soothingly… so… so _slowly_.

Wally smiled and his eyes opened slightly, showing the green eyes beneath the lids.

"Thank you" He said, his voice barely heard.

"You don't need to. Wally, please. Tell me what happened."

Wally nodded his head "Dad… he… he… hurts me. Because I'm not… perfect. I'm scared."

Barry's, if possible, would have glowed scarlet at those words "You are perfect Wally, you are more perfect then he could ever be. Ever."

Wally's smile got slightly bigger at that.

"And if anybody says any different… well, the Flash might need to speak to them."

Wally's smile grew "Really, Uncle Barry?"

"Yeah, Kid. Say… do you think you could be a speedster?"  
Wally shook his head "No… I don't think that's possible" His voice was so soft it scared Barry.

"This might sound like a random question… but how much do you eat?"  
"Uh…" Wally began closing his eyes "Not much… I never have food at home."

Barry's eyes widened and red rimmed his vision "Are you hungry?"  
Wally nodded "Thank you Uncle Barry."  
Barry looked at Wally before the biggest smile plastered itself onto his face "You don't need to thank me kid. I would do anything for you."

**No, Barry doesn't know about Wally being a speedster... but then again, nor does Wally.**

**So yeah. I have my plans.**

**Ok, so just to let you know... Wally ISN'T Kid Flash at this moment, but... yes, he knows Robin as he and his Uncle share a bond, Superheros stick together and therefore Robin and Wally know each other. Get it?  
**

**- Cat =^.^=**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here we go.**

**Now, I just want to say something. As brought up by Anticsareme, this story is a very slight AU. Meaning that he was BORN with his powers, they are a VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY (Continute VERY'S for a while) rare mutation. It's pure luck that Uncle Barry and Wally are in the same family.**

**Just to let ye know.**

Barry stared at his nephew as he ate. It had been one… maybe to days (He couldn't remember) and he had learned more about Wally than he had in his whole life.

Well… perhaps. The way he ate was defiantly how Barry behaved (Although he was _cleaner_) when he hadn't had food in a while. Speedsters need the stuff more than an average human does. A normal human would starve to death after 4 to 6 weeks without food, but speedsters… 2 weeks was pushing it.

He must be starving.

Wally finished his meal, and looked up at his Uncle, then got up and placed the plate in the sink "Thanks Uncle Barry, that helped a lot."  
Barry still couldn't believe Wally could stand, let alone walk. His speedster theory was starting to make more sense.

"Wally…" Barry began, looking at him as he sat down again, blood still covering him "I need to talk to you, but first let's get you in some clean clothes and you can have a shower… or Bath."

Wally smiled and Barry led him upstairs, into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Wally, give me your clothes and I'll go buy something for you, OK? Something similar to these."  
"Thanks Uncle Barry!"

Barry vibrated and placed his hand through the door, soon feeling the clothes being shoved onto his hand, and hearing the water in the shower turn on.

Barry smiled, checked the sizes and dashed out of the house.

* * *

Barry was back by the time Wally got out of the shower, and he handed him his clothes (I'm not gonna bother telling you want they are, you decide yourself.)

"Thanks Uncle Barry" He said, as he sat down on the couch back downstairs "What did you want to talk about?"  
"Wally... I believe you might be a speedster."

Wally looked at him, very disbelieving.

"No, Listen. I have a few reasons to think so, for one, wounds that shouldn't have closed yet are almost gone. For another, you can EAT Wally, you eat almost as much as I do, that's not normal for an average human. You shouldn't have been able to walk for the next few weeks, let alone TODAY!"

Wally's eyes widened at every piece of information his Uncle gave him, then looked at his hands almost like something could be there "A-Are you sure? Because that would be amazing."

Barry smiled at those words, then said "But the only way we can test this is to see if you can run."

Wally looked at him and smiled before saying "That would be amazing Uncle Barry, but… I can't walk probably yet, so I think we should wait. I don't think Aunt Iris would like the Idea of another Speedster in the house."

Barry grinned "No, I don't think she would. Cooking for two speedsters? Wow… the food" Barry got a dreamy expression on his face, and Wally started giggling. That snapped him out of it.

"Hey, stop that!" Barry said, as the gigging continued.

Wally looked at him, grinning, then burst into more giggles.

"What?"

Wally shook he head then started grinning "Don't worry about it."

Barry smiled "Well, I know Aunt Iris isn't here… but she told me I can tell you."

He got up and walked over to the kitchen table, grabbing a small white piece of paper "Wally… here."

He handed him the paper, and Wally looked down at it, before opening it up.

His eyes lit up, and he dropped the paper, giving his Uncle Barry the biggest hug in history. He could threaten wonder-woman in strength.

"THANKYOU!"

A child had never been so happy to be adopted.

* * *

Iris smiled at the sight when she got home, Wally must have been very happy.

She felt sad because he was so happy, no child should be happy to leave their parents, probably forever.

"Well" She said, grinning at the two "I can see you told him. Wait, what is he doing sitting up?"

"Heh" Barry rubbed the back of his head, looking a little sheepish "Well…"

"Well, what? Barry?" She asked, a playful smile still on her lips.

"Well… he's allot better?"

Iris rolled her eyes "No he isn't, he doesn't have extreme healing like you do."  
"Uh... he does…"  
"What?"

"He… uh… does."

Iris's eyes went wide "Does that mean… no way."

Wally looked at her, rubbing the back of his neck "Well Aunt Iris… I don't think so but he does."

Barry looked at him, then said in a whiny child sort of way "Well, he was walking! But he shouldn't be able to stand! And… And… he eats TONS!"

Iris's started laughing, the same with Wally. They were now officially one big Happy family.

**Well, I think maybe one more chapter? You know... like a '1 year later' chapter or something? When he becomes Kid Flash? How awesome would that be?**

**Sorry this chapter was so short. The next one will hopefully make up for it.**

**- Cat =^.^=**


	6. Chapter 5

**So. Here it is, the last chapter... the longest one I have writen for this story. I hope you enjoy.**

Wally couldn't have felt more pride when his Uncle had handed him the suit… his own superhero suit. He swelled with happiness, joy and any other positive emotion he could muster. He just couldn't believe it. One year ago… just one year he had been hurt so badly… and yet, he wanted to thank his parents. All because, without them… without the pain they had put him through… he would have never become what he is. He would have never been standing here today, about to go on his first mission with his Uncle… Kid Flash was going to be announced. Watch Out world.

_-Flashback-_

_He stood there in the park… it was after dark, and nobody was around. Nobody wanted to after dark here… not even villains (The very thought of the Flash scared them.)_

_"OK, Wally" Barry said, although he wasn't really Barry, he was Flash "Ready? Remember what I said. Just let it go, let your body do what it wants to. Speedsters are born to run, that's all you need to do."_

_Wally grinned and Flash zipped up to him, grinning back._

_"3… 2… 1" Flash said "Go!" And he zipped off, before Wally started running. _

_No, he wasn't as fast as Flash was, but going this fast wasn't quite normal for… well, anybody on this planet. From a person standing next to him, all you could see were streaks of different colours._

_Wally gasped and stopped, looking at the bottom of his jeans, they were smoking._

_Flash stopped a few seconds after, looking at Wally then started laughing, falling over in the process._

_Wally looked at his Uncle, then doubled over in giggles._

_Best. Training. Session. Ever._

_-End Flashback-_

He looked at it, before taking the suit in his hands and zipping up to his room to put it on, which he did in record time, even for Flash. An Excited Speedster… what can you do?

He looked at himself in the mirror and grinned. Looking nothing like himself, with the spandex suit on him. His red hair coming out the top and goggles planted on top his forehead. He proudly looked upon the symbol on his chest.

The Lightning Bolt, symbol of the Flash.

_-Flashback-_

_Barry glanced upon Wally, wondering what he could call his future partner. I mean, there was Batman and Robin (Which truthfully he didn't know where that came from, and wasn't going to ask in fear of the famous Bat-Glare), there was Green Arrow and Speedy (Which made good sense) and Aquaman and Aqualad (Which was simple). But what to call Wally?_

_He could do what Robin did, something completely different yet the same… in a odd, flying creature way… he could talk abut his abilities, like Speedy (Named after his Fast shooting). _

_But he liked what Aquaman did. But Lad? That sounded strange to him._

_He just kept thinking._

_Boy Flash? Nah. Young Flash? No. Flash Junior? Wrong._

_Wally was a good K-_

_Kid. Kid Flash. Barry smiled, then grinned, turning to where Wally was eating "Hey… you know how you asked me to help you come up with name for your Superhero ID?"_

_Wally looked up "Yeah."  
"How does... Kid Flash sound?"_

_Wally's eyes lit up._

_-End Flashback-_

He zipped downstairs, and Barry looked at him, his eyes skiming over him, before smiling, nodding and pulling him through the wall.

"You ready?"  
"Let's get this party started."

-_Flashback-_

_"Are you sure about this, Uncle Barry?"_

_"Yeah. It'll be fine."  
"But-"  
"But nothing. Just try."_

_Wally looked at his Uncle, before setting himself up, ready to try and started vibrating._

_That didn't last that long, and soon a stream of blood was coming down from his nose._

_"Ugh! Not again!" He yelped, before getting up, pinching his nose and grabbing a tissue from the table" Uncle Barry, what am I doing wrong?"_

_"I'm not sure, it looks right… it's become second nature to me."_

_Wally groaned then collapsed on the chair… before both he and Wally were up on their feet again, looking at each other with dreamy expressions._

_"What is that smell?"  
"I don't know Wally, but it smells good."_

_Iris poked her head out from the Kitchen and rolled her eyes at the two "That smell it steak and sausages. But you're going to need to wait, they're not done._

_Both boys groaned and sat down again, looking at the kitchen every few minutes, causing Iris to laugh._

_-End Flashback-_

They zoomed though the city, looking for any kind of trouble.

"See anything?" Flash asked.

"Nope."

Flash nodded and they continued to zip through the city at lightning fast speeds.

"Is it just me, or is it getting colder?" Kid Flash asked, as he shivered slightly.

"No… ah. I get it. Old Captain is here."

"Captain? Captain Cold. Cool. Literally."

Barry smiled "OK. You ready for your first fight? Remember, don't let anything hit you."

"I'm ready. You go in first."

Flash zipped in "You know, you really should make it get cold when I'm passing from like… 3 blocks away."

"Flash. So good to see you again."  
"Really?" He asked, a grin on his face.

He fired at him, then was kicked in the back "Oh yes!"  
Cold's eyes widened and he turned around, staring at the teenager "And who might you be?"  
Kid Flash fake pouted "Why, I'm Kid Flash! Awesome speedster and partner of the Flash!" He said, pointing to the logo on his chest.

Cold looked gobsmacked, then fired at him, KF dodged then laughed.

His first ever fight. And the Flash's couldn't wait.

***Rubs tears away from eyes* There. Finished. I enjoied writing this story, and I hoped you enjoied reading it. Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Oh... I love writing this story so much, and it has a place in my heart. As it is the only story (Appart from my main one) that I have put on this site, with muli chapters. And it is my first YJ one I wrote (Well, the very first one was anyway!)**

**Thanks to everybody!**

**- Cat =^.^=**


End file.
